1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having improved insulative member.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,805, issued on Jul. 14, 2009, discloses a plug connector including an internal printed circuit board interconnected between a plurality of contacts and a plurality of cable wires.